


What's A Girl To Do?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always made being a vampire cool and sexy in the movies, truth was…it was boring. Here Kagome is in the twenty first century bored out of her mind drinking True Blood at a bar. What's a girl to do? Spin off of Who I Once Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Girl To Do?

  


* * *

  
Kagome blinked her bright red eyes slowly bored out of her mind as she sat at the bar, her hands gently clasped around a B negative bottle of true blood. All around her were vampires and fang bangers enjoying themselves and here she was, dress to kill in a short red dress, hair done up in a curly pony tail with red hoop earrings and gold bangles on her dainty wrists, pouting.   
  
She was so bored of this crap, how she longed for the days of war, hell even when the old farts were around it was more fun. Pushing the limits to see if she could rile them up. Now that they were 'outed' so to speak as a species the fun was gone. People came willing to them to be their play things, sex slaves, and snacks. It was so…boring.   
  
"You know sitting her pouting only makes you look that much sexier." Kagome rolled her eyes as the speaker of said words boxed her in against the bar, his arms resting on the bar counter and resting his head on shoulder. His dirty blond hair a stark contrast to her raven locks.   
  
"Yeah well to bad, I'm bored Eric, your club sucks." She smiled lightly as he pouted against her ear.   
  
"That's not very nice." Kagome rolled her eyes swirling in her chair to face him a pretty smirk on her ruby red lips. "Well I never said I was a nice person did I?"   
  
The teasing was light in her voice and he chuckled moving a bit closer to her. "One would expect no less from the god of wars muse."   
  
Kagome laughed pulling back from him to lean her elbows on the bar counter behind her letting him stand between her legs. "Oh wow I haven't head that nick name in so long…" Her voice was light with wistfulness.   
  
Eric nodded and hopped on the bar counter next to her. "Yeah...so want to go have some fun?"   
  
She blinked at him as he grabbed her true blood and took a sip from it. "Hmm what kind?"   
  
Eric shot her a cocky grin. "Any kind you want baby."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her true blood from him taking a swig. "As much as I want to you know I can't."   
  
Eric rolled his eyes and slid off the counter. "Well…no one said it had to be that kind of fun but if you want we can have a race? I know my new baby will kick you crappy old piece of junks ass."   
  
Kagome huffed. "Excuse me? Bring it on old man." She laughed as he glared at her for the old man comment even though she was older then him, and they made their way outside to their bikes.   
  
Kagome smirked cockily as she straddled het cherry red bike and put on her jet black helmet and was off.   
  
Eric yelled after her as he scrambled onto his own juiced up bike with a yell of. "Cheater!" And took off after her. Her laugher drifting back towards him making him smile as he gave chase to her. This was always how it was, he was always running after her but one day he would catch up and she would be his.


End file.
